


To Steal a Thief's Heart

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Heist, Modern Royalty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, alina's a thief!, and she has very special distraction methods hehe, jewellery theft, nikolai's a prince!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: During Ravka's anniversary celebrations, Alina Starkov sneaks into the palace to steal the most prised gem in the whole country: The Lantsov Emerald.However, she might find less of what she planned and more of what she didn't want to find at all. Or rather, who.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Alina slid through the shadows, welcoming her old friends as they helped her through the maze that was Os Alta’s royal palace. Her steps were light and silent, only the occasional clink of her heel hinting at a presence.

A tall and richly decorated door came into view. She looked both ways and readied to open it. But it didn’t budge.

“Are you lost?” A voice teased her and she turned on the spot, placing her most innocent mask on.

“I was looking for the ladies room.” She smiled and batted her eyes a little, watching as a tall and elegant young man approached her. Blond hair, hazel eyes, a mischievous smile. Nikolai Lantsov. She cursed her luck. Of all the people to catch her, it had to be the crown prince.

He cocked his head to a side and his smile grew a little… insufferable, “There are plenty of bathrooms by the ball. So, how about you tell me why you’re really trying to enter that room, sunshine?”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and played her other role. The curious and proud Ravkan, “All right… I arrived rather late and missed the exhibition. I really wanted to, so I was hoping I could sneak a look before leaving. Perhaps I shouldn’t have sneaked this way, but no one was allowed in here once the doors were locked.” For good measure, Alina made sure she had the sorriest smile she had ever flashed, with a little embarrassed blush for an extra touch.

Prince Nikolai watched her for a moment, nothing in his eyes or smile giving away what he was really thinking. Then, “Well, who am I to stop such a beautiful lady from seeing my family’s collection?” Under her surprised gaze, the prince unlocked the doors and opened them for her, “After you, sunshine.”

 

* * *

 

“This is even more beautiful than I thought.” She said in awe, eyes taking in every detail of every piece in display. The room was large and heavy on priceless heirlooms. Thick glass vitrines were scattered throughout its space, with other and bigger items being displayed behind thick, red ropes. Armours, swords and guns, costumes and furniture. Everything was in here. Paintings and sculptures had an area for them, and so did the crown jewels. Only a few select pieces were on display, but they were the most well-known. Alina didn’t see any cameras, but she knew there were plenty of detectors surrounding each piece, particularly the ones that weren’t encased in glass.

She gazed at the crown jewels, letting out an awed gasp as she took in each piece. There was the first king’s crown. The beautiful Rusalye choker. The Volcra black diamond.

And lastly, the… “Where’s the Lantsov Emerald?” She asked, tone distracted as she read the informational paper with pretend interest. A nail dug into her palm as she cursed inwardly at the absence of the gem.

Nikolai leaned against the glass case, “Not here.”

“Oh?” She looked up and found he stood much closer than she had expected. So much closer. She could smell his aftershave and behind it… Wood, and the distinct salty scent of the sea. The prince was known for his tinkering and love for the open waters. His very own scent announced this. And then she caught his eyes and Alina regretted it instantly. They had the most beautiful shade of hazel she had ever seen. Breath-taking.

He shrugged, seemingly unaware of her silent appraisal of his person, “It’s kept somewhere else. Somewhere safer.”

Safer? She pondered this and an idea formed in her mind. But before she could think much further, the prince’s gaze was turning… Inquisitive.

“Why are you so interested in that old jewel?” He inquired.

Alina’s heart stopped. Oh no, she had slipped up. She needed a distraction, fast!

Before the prince could draw another breath, Alina grabbed his lapels and pulled him down, their mouths meeting in a rushed kiss. It was sloppy and had more teeth than anything else, but once surprise had worn off, Nikolai was quick to catch up and readjust the kiss.

His hands dropped to the small of her back as his lips began to play and dance with hers. While Alina wanted a fast and distracting make out session, the prince seemed to want to make it last, to make the most of this. It didn’t take long before she forfeited control with a soft moan and parted her lips to welcome him in. His tongue was clever and practiced, teasing her lips and own tongue in a manner that had her knees growing weak in a heartbeat.

But she still needed to have the high ground here. Alina needed to never lose control, even if she had to give apparent control to the prince. So her hands found their way under his jacket, quickly relieving him of the piece before pulling his shirt up and slipping under the white fabric. Palms pressed hard against his skin, Alina felt every bump of his toned body, hard muscle and soft skin meeting her hands. A moan was out, from her or him, she was unsure, and soon Alina was being picked up and settled on a vitrine.

Nikolai’s shirt was gone in no time, and he chuckled a little, “See the collection, huh? I admire your bravado, sunshine.”

She flashed a lustful smirk and leaned in to nip at his throat, “Well, it got us here, didn’t it?”

“Yes…” He groaned with pleasure as Alina’s mouth grew acquainted with his skin, lips and teeth and tongue moving down his bare chest, “It certainly did.” He cursed under his breath and pulled her away for a little. His eyes were glazed with lust and curiosity, and the prince wasted no time in meeting Alina for another kiss. Hungry and curious, their mouths pulled moans after moans out of each other, only to drink one after another. It was rushed and yet slow. It was a play of patience and a race to the finish line. And Alina’s body was begging for that finish line to come fast. It was… a surprise. The prince was handsome beyond words, but in all honesty, Alina had never found him to be the object of her desire. Until now, when touching him became a reality. When being kissed by him was a reality. When just his hands and kisses were enough to have her body trembling with lust.

“I think…” she moaned into him, “That I am as wet as I can be, Nikolai…” her voice was husky, her meaning painfully obvious.

Nikolai groaned and rolled his hips against hers in reply. Alina locked her legs tight around him and met his step, moving against him hard and slowly, her panties growing wetter with each roll of her hips. She felt how much he desired her, how much his body was practically falling apart for more, and her body answered in kind, aching more and more and more. Before she knew it, Nikolai freed her off her panties. His own pants followed suit and soon he was sinking into her in one fast thrust.

She cried out, her moan echoing in the room, “OH!” She looked back at him through hooded eyes and moved, “Make me scream tonight, your highness… Make me scream…” She baited him, her voice rough. And the prince took the bait without missing a beat, as lost in this sudden sexual encounter as she was. Sex with the crown prince in such a place? Unexpected, but saints damn her if Alina wasn’t about to make the best of use of this. Nothing wrong with having pleasure while doing business. Nothing at all.

Nikolai rocked his hips hard against hers, his length filling her to perfection. Alina’s moans grew louder and louder as their thrusts grew faster and harder and the prince’s mouth grew intimate with her neck and collarbone and breasts. Low necklines had a very nice pro, they allowed one’s breasts to be thoroughly kissed without needed to get undressed. The vitrine groaned under them, its weak complaints falling in deaf ears as the two lovers listened to nothing else but each other’s moans and groans and gasps.

Alina marvelled about the prince’s skills. He was a fantastic kisser and even better at sex. He was… brilliant. He knew every timing to his thrusts and every angle, he knew how to kiss her and to tease her and how to make her moans grow in passion and sound. He knew exactly how to have her whimpering at all times. She would be sore the next morning, but each sore spot would have been hard earned and worth it.

“Yes…! Yes…! YES!” She cried out as her climax took her by surprise and her blood ignited to non-existence. “Yes… Oh yes…! Oh… so good…” She uttered again and again, riding out her climax as the prince rushed to meet her. His shudder rocked her entire being, his groaned moan a sound far more beautiful than she had expected. And then, after the rush and the storm that was their sexual encounter, the two stilled. Breathless and boneless, Alina welcomed the support his body offered. “That was… Brilliant…”

She felt him smirk against her skin, “Thank you sunshine. You were quite incredible yourself.” He lifted his head and lustful eyes met hers, “Actually, you were so incredible I’m tempted to repeat it.”

She rose an eyebrow, “Again? Here?”

A smirk flashed on his lips, “Perhaps in my room? It has a lovely mattress. Though the rest of my furniture is equally adequate to a few more rounds.”

Well, this was more than she had ever expected. She moved a little, earning a sweet moan out of him, and smiled, “I’d love to, Nikolai.”

 

* * *

 

A groan erupted from his worn out body as Nikolai stretched to life. Every little bit of his body was sore from the previous night. Every. Little. Bit. But saints damn him if it wasn’t all worth it. Alina… Alina… Even her name was a god’s gift. That woman was truly incredible. Every line, every curve, every moan, every word… One surely couldn’t fall in love with just sex, but Nikolai would be lying if he said he didn’t want to repeat their shared night again. And again. And. Again.

“Good morning, sunshine… How about breakfast…” His voice died as his hand met nothing but an empty bed.

Damn it.

His eyes snapped open. Alina was nowhere in sight. Not in the bed, nor the sofa or by the table. His bathroom door was wide open and the room was dark, no sound coming from within. “Alina?” He called for her, even though he knew the woman was gone.

Cursing himself for believing even for a moment his plan wasn’t completely ridiculous, Nikolai jumped off his bed and rushed to his shelves, not even bothering with covering his very naked body. He was at his secret safe before the clock had even tried to catch up with him. “Damn it!” The ring was gone. His hiding place was empty, devoid of the one thing it had been built to keep secret.

Alina, the seductive sunshine woman was gone.

And so was the Lantsov Emerald.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just can't stay away from each other, it seems.

 

 

 

Alina sat in the park, sunglasses on, an open book on her lap. Except she didn’t read any of the printed words. No, Alina was thinking of her next step.

It had been exactly a week since she’d succeeded in stealing the Lantsov Emerald. Which also meant it had been a week since she’d had the best sex she’d had in a while. A bonus, of course. Not that it mattered much. Nor did it worry her, she had taken measures to not become a mother unexpectedly.

But she was a little worried, nevertheless. In the whole week that had passed since Ravka’s anniversary, no word had gotten out on the stolen ring. No word at all. Not even a passing rumour. She tried to not let that get to her, after all, it was still too soon. Surely the royal family was trying to keep it a secret, to keep it under the tightest of wraps, but eventually word would get out. And once the rumours were spread… The highest bidder would get an emerald and Alina would get a very large sum of money.

Stealing the Lantsov Emerald had been the riskiest job she’d ever done, but she would be damned if it hadn’t been worth the risk. Once she sold the ring, she would be set out for life. In spite of it being a risky job, the heist had been quite easy in the end. She still couldn’t believe the prince had led her straight to her target. And she refused to believe he was so gullible as to take anyone back to his private chambers.

And yet…

 

* * *

 

_One week before_

 

Alina stretched her very sore body under the cover of Nikolai’s very expensive teal silk sheets. She could feel their exquisiteness, caressing her skin, enveloping her in their soft embrace. It was like sleeping within a cloud. Perfect.

The prince had great taste, it seemed. And the prince himself, seemed to be asleep.

Alina watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, the sleepy rhythm never faltering. After a full minute of watching Nikolai, she was sure he was deep asleep. So, careful not to startle his slumber, Alina shimmied out of the bed. She looked around for something to cover herself with, the night air a little chiller now. At the foot of his bed was his white shirt and she quickly put it on, though she only bothered with a button or two. The shirt was huge on her, covering her backside completely, almost like a dress. And it felt just as soft and wonderful as those sheets of his. What a lucky bastard, this prince was.

But there was no time to revel in good cotton or good silk, or to even be jealous of his possessions. Alina had to look for the stone and fast.

Her trained eyes searched the room top to bottom, going through every nook and crevice, every obvious place and more complicated choice. But if there was something she’d learned from Nikolai in the few hours she’d spent with him, it was that he was incredibly clever. Beyond words kind of cleverness. Nikolai Lantsov would hide something as important as the family emerald in a place that was safe but hidden in plain sight. It would be somewhere no one would suspect, but that he would always know of.

An idea popped into her mind. Alina was halfway to her destination when a groan came from the bed, the sound startling her into action.

“Sunshine?” His sleepy voice called.

She straightened up and clumsily tried to cover herself a little, a blush on her cheeks. “Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up? I was just…” She giggled, “I woke up and saw the mess we made. Didn’t want to accidentally cause you to trip in my panties or something.”

Nikolai’s cheeks were a deep red, his eyes round and wide and his mouth parted ever so slightly. He looked every bit the part of a blushing and very turned on prince. Alina flashed a playful smile, its shine covering up the smugness behind it. He’d seen her bending down. And then he’d seen her barely covered front. And now he looked positively ready for another round. Alina congratulated herself on how easily she had gotten the prince wrapped around her finger, while ignoring the fact that she too had happily wrapped herself around his finger. There were a million other options to get this job done, and she had chosen the one that involved copious amounts of time spent with him between her legs. No one could blame her, not really. Nikolai Lantsov was a catch and he was very, very skilled.

The prince shook his head a little, as if to break the spell, and smiled, “You don’t need to worry about that, sunshine. Come back to bed.” He patted the spot where she’d been laying a few minutes ago and Alina happily obliged. She knew where to search next. All she had to do was to get the prince to be so thoroughly spent he would pass out from complete and utter pleasure.

She paused by the foot of the bed and cocked her head to the side. Then, she began to play with the shirt, softly opening it further and further. Nikolai’s eyes widened a little as they began to follow her hand and take in the sight that was being unwrapped in front of him. As she undid the last button, his breathing grew a little shallow and Alina noticed with a smirk that his body was quickly bending to her will.

Or hardening.

She nodded at the bulge under the sheets, “Eager, are we?”

Nikolai flashed a smug grin, “I’d say the same, sunshine. Your eyes are dark, glazed and lustful. You look as though you could eat me up if you could.”

She mirrored his grin and walked to his side, “I’m not the one that took one look at my naked body and grew hard all at once, your highness.” And then she ripped the sheet off of him, her gaze falling on his hard length. She licked her lips at the sight, already anticipating every little move they would share during the rest of the night. And then she climbed on top of him, grabbed him and sank down, as slowly as her boiling blood let her.

Nikolai’s eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head back with a groan, “Please, call me Nikolai. And… Please, tell me your name, sunshine. I want… I _need_ to know it.” His voice was so rough, so desperate, it made all her nerves tingle with desire.

She moved a little and adjusted her position with a low moan, “Alina. My name’s Alina.”

A goofy smile, young and carefree, grew on his lips, “Alina… What a beautiful name.” He caressed her thigh with his knuckles and goose bumps erupted all over, “Tell me more about yourself, Alina.” Her name rolled off his tongue like cool water on a hot summer day. It sounded anew. It sounded like he loved saying it.

“I thought you were eager, Nikolai.” She said, even though she began to slowly roll her hips against his.

Nikolai groaned, his grip on hers tightening in the process, “Indulge me, sunshine.”

“Fine…” She moaned and placed her hands on his chest, “I love sunflowers… And art… Oh… Yes…” He was so hard and delicious inside her. So good… So good… “I have a temper that no one… Oh… Mhmm… No one ever expects until it hits them.” She dropped her head back with a louder moan, her pace growing with every tick, tick, tick.

Nikolai chuckled, though the sound was more of a rasped laugh, “I am not surprised.”

“I hate herring.” She said during a stronger thrust and dug her nails on his chest. Saints help her, this was too good. Too good.

The prince groaned and bucked his hips, “Yes…! Oh, herring. Understandable… Saints, Alina… Sunshine, you are… Fantastic…!” A loud moan escaped his control as her pace grew faster and faster and faster. “Please, Alina… Please…!” He begged her, his hands tight on her hips, his body answering her fast demands with eagerness. His bed, large and heavy, groaned under them, setting the tone to this dance of theirs. As Alina’s body drew closer to the edge, her moans grew louder and unrestricted, his name slipping through every so often. He felt deliciously good inside her, every thrust hitting all the right buttons and drawing all the right sounds. How could she not moan his name? How?

“Oh saints…! Oh SAINTS…!” She moved faster, never satisfied, never. “NIKOLAI!” She screamed his name, the cry echoing across his room as her climax shook her to the core, nearly rewriting every line in her existence. And then as she rode her orgasm to its very last drop, the prince shuddered hard under her and Alina’s body took him in happily, a satisfied smile growing on her lips.

“You have spent me completely, sunshine…” Nikolai rasped after a while, her tiny frame safely tucked within his embrace. Which was surprisingly gentle. Even though his arms were all hard muscle, he held her with a gentleness she had never tasted before.

Alina chuckled and fought a yawn, though it still broke through, “I thought I told you my name, your magnanimous highness.”

“Magnanimous? I quite like that.” He pulled the sheets higher around her shoulders, “You did, sunshine. But I find I’m quite fond of calling you sunshine as well.” Yes, he did sound addicted to it.

She rolled her eyes and welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep. Rest was important, because she needed her strength for the rest of her plan. And she needed the prince to let his guard down completely. Which wouldn’t happen until she was sound asleep in his arms and unable to do any harm.

To him.

But to the stone? Well, the stone was as good as gone now that Alina had a good guess where it was, now that Alina was certain the prince wouldn’t wake up until she was far away from his bed.

 

* * *

 

A sunflower was placed on her open book, “You are a woman hard to find, sunshine.”

Her blood froze. He’d found her. He was here to take her in. Any moment now, the police or the Ravkan secret services would take her away and no one would ever even utter her name. She looked up, ready to protest as much as she could, but her eyes found no one but the prince. The park was empty and devoid of anyone but its usual visitors.

“You left without a word, and… without breakfast.” He said when Alina remained silent.

At this, she rolled her eyes and looked away, away from him, away from his gorgeous eyes, away. “Did that breakfast of yours involve any food?”

“Eventually.”

She chuckled, her body heating up involuntarily at the images that came to life with his words, “I had things to do.”

“What things?”

“Important things.”

He hummed, “I see. Well, are you still doing those things?”

Unable to resist his pull any longer, Alina looked back, an eyebrow raised in question, “Why?”

Nikolai shrugged, “I’d like to take you out for breakfast.”

Oh, this was a terrible idea. All alarms and red flags rose to life in her mind. Spending any more time, even if seconds, in the prince’s company would do her no good, no good at all. As long as she still had the ring in her possession, being close to Nikolai was the most dangerous thing she could do.

And still… The sex had been incredible. Was there really any harm in taking him for another spin? Why not enjoy a little more of the prince? Especially when he had been the one coming for her.

“It better be worth it.” She said after a moment, closing her book, sunflower safely tucked between the pages. A sunflower. Incredible…

Nikolai’s grin was all kinds of insufferable and smug, “Oh, it will be, sunshine. It will be.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh yes!” She screamed, head dropped back in ecstasy as Nikolai’s tongue did everything in its power to render her to a boneless puddle. It flicked and rolled and licked slowly, teasing and teasing Alina until nothing but incoherent sounds poured out of her mouth. Nikolai’s tongue did the most sinful and beautiful things to her one could ever imagine, driving her over the edge in no time.

Like dying and coming back to life in one single breath.

Breathless and certain she had just died, Alina laid on her table, trying to gather her wits.

Nikolai had taken her for actual breakfast after they left the park, but as soon as they were done… Alina herself had invited him to her apartment, her body craving his like an addict. As soon as they had crossed the threshold of her door, the two had practically trashed her hall in their rush for more of each other. And then they’d reached her living room, where Nikolai freed her of her jeans and panties and went down on her as though it was something they did every single day of their lives.

And now here they were, Alina lying breathless on her table, Nikolai slowly raising to his feet to, of all things, tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Have I told you beautiful those sounds you make are?” He rasped, hands lazily exploring her naked body. Collarbone. The space between her breasts. And under. Hipbones. Thighs. Oh… Oh…

Alina closed her eyes, drunk on his touch and the aftermath of the orgasm, “You’re just fishing for compliments, Nikolai.” Saints, was that her voice?

“Actually… I was fishing for your company, sunshine. Though I didn’t expect an invitation to your home so soon.”

“You didn’t say no.”

“You looked rather eager to bring me home, so…” He shrugged, “Who was I to say no?”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re the crown prince.”

“Ah, yes. Well, that only works for some things.”

“So you did come for more sex.”

“Such crude way to speak of our wonderful night of magic and lust.” He tsked at her before helping her up, “But yes, I suppose I couldn’t stop thinking of you and your wonderfully wicked mouth.” He kissed her jaw and a soft moan escaped her control, “I would like to keep in touch with you, sunshine.” He kissed a little lower.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips continued teasing her heated skin, “Why?”

He hummed, the sound vibrating throughout her entire body, “Because I like you. And I would like to spend more time in your wonderful company.”

“You want a lover.” She moaned, his lips doing wicked, wicked things to her skin, “You want a colourful friend outside of the palace.” Sex on the regular with Nikolai Lantsov? Saints, when had her life turned into a movie? Still, the prospect was… sinfully alluring.

“If you want to put it that way, then yes.” Something in his voice told her he had more to say, but the prince went quiet as he continued to shower her neck with his lazy and burning kisses. He was waiting for her reply.

“Oh… Why not?” She said at last, fully aware she would have to play safe for a little longer. It didn’t matter. If anything, this only added more to the thrill of her job.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well dang, Alina's going to have to keep that ring for a little while longer huh?
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is the best thing ever, and so very underrated <3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

_Three months later._

 

Alina closed her laptop with extreme force and cursed under her breath. This made no sense! It had been three months since she’d stolen the Lantsov Emerald and no one had said a thing about it yet. Not a word, no news, nor even rumours or whispers of any kind. By now rumours should be buzzing in the underground. Word, no matter how well-kept, should have slipped through and she should be currently trying to choose her best and safest bidder. Not going through pointless searches. None of her alarms and encrypted searches brought up anything. Not even from the Ravkan’s secret services. It was… It was as though the stone hadn’t been stolen at all. As though she had dreamed it all and the emerald was still safely hidden in Nikolai’s room.

And that was something else that made no sense at all. Nikolai and his presence in her life.

Somehow he had become a constant in her life. While Alina had expected a few more dalliances with the crown prince after his half-said proposal, she certainly hadn’t expected him to never go away. Every day he returned, one way or another. Be it by physical presence or just by calling her or sending her silly messages, Nikolai seemed to have no intention to move on to his next conquest. And her mind seemed to have no intention to forget him.

A groan got her attention and her eyes snapped to her bed, where her sheets were piled atop a sleeping mass. It was the middle of the night and she should be asleep, just as Nikolai was. And come morning, she would wake up to a breakfast made by no one other than the prince himself.

She remembered the first morning she had waken up to the smell of freshly made blini. They had already shared plenty of moments together, but none had resulted in him staying the night. Confusion had turned her brain into panic mode before she stumbled into her kitchen only to find Nikolai cooking. In nothing but his jeans, hanging loose around his hips. Saints help her, Alina had never been more turned on than in that moment. Needless to say, breakfast turned into a whole different kind of breakfast that morning.

 

* * *

 

“Are you… Are you making breakfast?” She rasped, her throat still in sleep mode. Alina felt her whole body tense with lust as her gaze travelled down Nikolai’s exposed back, the lean and hard muscles moving so casually with every breath and movement of his. It was pure poetry.

Nikolai looked over his shoulder, hazel eyes catching the way her mouth parted in surprise. An insufferable grin grew on his lips, “Well, I knew you would wake up… hungry.” Somehow, Alina knew he wasn’t talking about her hunger for food.

She blinked, still dazed by the sight. Saints, those jeans hugged his hips far too well, “But you’re… huh, the guest. Of sorts.” She was so confused. Why was the crown prince making blini for her? Didn’t he have people to do that? Shouldn’t he be expecting that from her?

Nikolai hummed, “Exactly, sunshine. And I have to shower you with my gratefulness for your wonderful hosting talents.” He replied, all of his words dripping with a heavy tone of innuendo. And Alina’s body happily took the bait as the initial spell shifted and she walked up to him, drawn by this effortlessly alluring look of his.

“Grate…fullness?” She whispered and stopped right behind him, his warmth just so welcoming. And then she planted a slow kiss right on his spine, drawing a low groan out of him. Alina smiled, already so very turned on by this whole real-life fantasy.

“And here I was thinking my innuendos were too much.” He rasped.

Alina just smiled, a smile so wicked it rivalled his own, as she slowly circled his waist, her palms descending ever so slightly. She found the waistband and undid the button, pausing just before sliding a hand down his jeans.

“Oh… sunshine…” Nikolai moaned as she stroked him, her fingers slow and deliberate. His voice was strained as he moaned her name, her hand pushing and pushing him until she heard a curse and Nikolai was turning off the fire. “You’re ruining my moment of showing off my secret cooking skills, sunshine…” He complained, though he made no move to stop her. In fact, he moved his hips a little, far too lost in her touch.

“You can’t make me breakfast in nothing but your jeans…” She said and tightened her hold for a brief moment as she drew her hand up and Nikolai cursed again, “And expect me to not want to have a taste.” She finished before letting him go, pleased with how close to coming undone she had pushed the prince.

“A taste?” He said, turning in her embrace, “That…” His eyes sparked, “Gives me an idea, sunshine.” And then, before she could draw another word, Nikolai was picking her up and laying her down on the kitchen island. He tsked as his gaze met hers, “Judging me for wearing just my jeans, and yet here you were, in nothing but _my_ shirt…” Nikolai said and started to undo the buttons, his movements so deliberately slow it was enough to have Alina writhing under him, her centre aching, aching, aching.

She bit her lip, a moan on her tongue as the shirt fell open and Nikolai made a trail of hot kisses down her chest. He took his time, lips pressing teasing kisses in all the sweet spots her body seemed to have. It was a wonder, how easily Nikolai had found those spots, how easily he could have her moaning and begging for release. How happily her body reacted to every touch of his.

His breath tickled her inner tight as he planted soft kisses, parting her legs so slowly it was driving her mad. “I can hear your impatience ticking away, sunshine…” He said and Alina was sure he was grinning at this. Not a moment later, she felt that grin right against her centre, a moaned yes escaping her carefully built control.

Nikolai drew his tongue along her, so slowly she felt her hips lift with him, following his steps, begging for more. He did it again, and again Alina’s body followed, like a magnet that just couldn’t stay put. Moan after moan began to spill out of her, Nikolai’s tongue pulling out each sound with each new swirl and flick and lick, her mind just a puddle, her throat just wanting to let him know that yes, yes, yes, yes!

Alina cried out his name, her hips bucking with the sudden release, the build-up having done nothing to prepare her for the result. It seemed to be recurrent with Nikolai, every time she came undone, it was always so overwhelming it was almost enough to rewrite her very DNA.

“You’re breakfast skills are… Quite something…” She rasped, still trying to catch her runaway breath.

Nikolai kissed her lips and buttoned the shirt, “Thank you, Alina. I do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Nikolai tossed in bed, an arm searching for her missing presence. Alina quickly hid her laptop once more before returning to his embrace. This was yet something else she couldn’t understand. Her own need to be in his arms. Not sex, just… the embrace. It made her feel safe and warm, and like nothing else mattered. As though all she could ever wish for to be completely happy was to be held by Nikolai. It was all part of his excellent lover skills, of course. That and his breakfast-making skills – the actual breakfast, of course. And his silly dancing, and his silly gifts. The list seemed to have no ending, much to her surprise.

Alina sighed as the sleeping prince pulled her against his chest, arms tight around her. He sighed happily, still deep in his sleep. And Alina felt herself follow his example, her body melting into his, a silly grin worming its way to her lips.

Nikolai was a fantastic lover, so fantastic she almost forgot at times that she had a ring in her possession, glowing hotter and hotter with every day she had it still.

 

* * *

 

_A few days later._

 

 

“My birthday is in three weeks.” Nikolai said, absentmindedly passing his fingers through her unbound hair. Shivers trickled up and down her spine every single time he did that. And he did it often. And she liked it. A lot.

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, though her attention did focus on the prince, “Oh? You’ll be a birthday boy?”

He chuckled, “Yes, very true.” Another moment passed, Alina almost drifting to sleep with his quiet touch and the soft rhythm of his breathing, until his next words woke her up, “I’d like you to be my date.”

As sleepiness disappeared, Alina watched as the characters sang and danced to their hearts’ content, busy with their worries, unaware of Alina’s much smaller and insignificant ones. And yet, how monumental they felt. She took a breath, “Why?” _Why me? Why me?_

“Because it is my birthday and if not you… I’ll have to spend the evening in the company of someone chosen by my mother, someone just there to appear by the side of Ravka’s crown prince. And,” He sighed, his hand now trailing down the length of her arm, “I’d rather spend that night in the company of someone I care about. With you, sunshine.”

At this, a blush coloured her cheeks. Alina tried to ignore it, but the more she pretended it wasn’t there, the brighter it burned. Never mind the way her heart fluttered at the softness in his voice. She sighed, “I have nothing to wear, Nikolai.”

“What about that lovely dress you wore the night we met?”

Happily, her blush burned ever brighter. That dress had been chosen especially to seduce whoever she needed to seduce. It was a seduction dress, not a birthday party dress. Plus, “It wasn’t mine.” She finally said. “It was a friend’s.”

“I see. Well, I’m sure we can arrange something, sunshine. Your attire won’t be a problem.”

She sagged in defeat. He wasn’t giving up, was he? “No, no. I… I have a friend that makes dresses, I’ll ask her to get me something nice.”

“Wonderful, I can’t wait—”

“Shh! Wait a little, Nikolai. Here comes my favourite scene!” She interrupted him, going as far as putting her hand on his mouth to make sure he didn’t speak. She took it away with a yelp when he licked her fingers.

“Why is this your favourite scene, Alina?” He asked, laughter still lingering in his voice.

She shushed him again, “This is the moment when Maria realises she’s in love with the Captain.” She whispered, trying to keep her tone lower than the movie’s.

“I thought she had realised that before. Wasn’t that why she left without a warning?”

“No, that was when the countess realised it and told Maria. Maria left because she didn’t want to face that possibility and deal with those feelings. Here,” She pointed at the screen, as Maria talked to the mother superior, “This is when she realises she really is in love with him and accepts it and realises she wants to be with him no matter what…” Her voice slowly died out as those words were uttered, Alina coming to a startling realisation of her own.

“I see. Now that you mention it, it really is a perfect moment, sunshine. I can see why it’s your favourite.” Nikolai whispered and kissed her crown, completely oblivious to the storm exploding deep within her.

Oh no.

This couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t!

It just… couldn’t.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, alina's had some epiphany???
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling are precious and all too rare <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina makes a decision. Or two.

 

 

 

Rich royal blue, intricate golden embroidery. Alina stood in front of her mirror, donning the most beautiful dress and a look of complete misery.

For the past three weeks, Alina had done nothing but pretend nothing was wrong. In between meeting with Genya for the dress fitting and Nikolai’s visits, Alina’s face already hurt from hiding her pain so much. The only moments of peace she had were at night, when she was alone with her thoughts, when she could let go of that mask. She couldn’t even enjoy sex with Nikolai to the fullest, because she had to keep her tongue in check, and to keep the prince oblivious to everything. The ring, her… feelings.

Her _feelings_.

Tears blurred her sight as her eyes welled up, threatening to spill at any moment. She looked away and buried a hand in a hidden pocket, where the Lantsov Emerald seemed to burn bright, like a beacon in the darkest night. She had to return it. She couldn’t keep it any longer. It didn’t matter if tomorrow or the next day someone would finally mention it was gone and money would start rolling, keeping it was no longer an option. She couldn’t do that to Nikolai. Stealing and lying, she’d done all of that already. Selling the ring would be the most rotten thing she could do. And he didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t deserve for her to break things off on his birthday either, but… After returning the ring, Alina had to do that as well. They couldn’t keep seeing each other. Plus, his mother certainly had a long list of possible dates to give him comfort. It’s not like what they had was anything special. It was just sex, incredible sex, and… whatever was the parts where they shared meals and cuddled and played with each other. Naming it was out of the question, it would only hurt deeper.

A bird tweeted and she reached for her phone. A text from Nikolai: “Your carriage awaits you, sunshine.”

She sighed. It was time.

 

* * *

 

It was a wonderful party. Sure, the rich and noble were all a tad too snob for her taste, but the food and music and dancing were all rather charming. Nikolai’s mother wasn’t _as_ charming though, as her sour smile upon meeting Alina had revealed. Not that the woman hated her from the start, but Alina had a feeling she had hoped to introduce Nikolai to someone more… royal. At the very least, noble. Neither of which Alina wasn’t, of course.

It didn’t matter that the queen didn’t approve of her. Not really. She would be gone soon anyway.

“Hey, leaving so soon?” Nikolai greeted her, leaning in for a soft kiss on her cheek.

The kissed spot burned anew and she made sure to memorise the feel of his lips. The press, the soft brush of his breath, that little glint in his eye. She shook her head and smiled, “Headache. I’m going to get some fresh air, maybe wash my face.”

Concern washed over his face, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. You can’t leave your own party, can you?”

A smirk tugged on his lips, “I’ve done it plenty of times before.”

Alina patted his chest and shook her head, “I’ll be fine, Nikolai.”

His gaze lingered on hers for a long moment, as the prince weighted whether he should insist again or not. Then, just as Alina was beginning to panic for lacking a better excuse, he nodded, “All right, sunshine. I’ll be here if you need me.”

A pang hit her heart, “All right.”

 

* * *

 

Deep green velvet stared at her. Alina stared back. The ancient case where the ring should be safely tucked in for display was beautiful enough to be showcased without its tenant. It was rather large for its purpose, built more to show off a ring than to store it. Alina wondered if this was why Nikolai had taken it from its place. This box offered no defence, no protection. Not even the glass or the easily disarmed alarms could protect such a prized gemstone from being taken.

Not even a brilliantly built safe had been able to protect it…

A sob shook her body as her tears finally ran free down her cheeks. Salty drops splattered on the velvet as Alina found herself unable to stop crying. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push her pain away, tried to shake herself and just do it. Return the ring and leave. Just, do it. But the harder she tried not to cry, the harder her tears ran, the harder her body shook with sob after sob. Each stronger and louder than the previous.

She loved him.

She loved Nikolai so much her heart ached deeply.

But she couldn’t be with him. Not now, not ever. So her heart shattered and an ocean of sadness spilled through the cracks and out of her and onto the world. How had she gotten herself in so deep and not notice? How had she fallen in love with him without realising? It was a mystery, a mystery too painful to wonder about at such a time. But she had wondered about it already, and for long, long hours. It was supposed to be just a few stolen moments of fun. Great sex with witty banter on the side. Nothing more. Never meant to grow from that.

But it had.

It had and now Alina couldn’t continue. She had to stop this nonsense, no matter how painful ending it was. She had to stop it. Starting with the ring. She reached for it—

“Alina…”

Startled, Alina took her hand out and almost turned around. Almost. She bit back a sob and tried to sound nonchalant when she spoke, “Nikolai?”

“Alina…” He seemed to be getting closer and she found herself wishing he would just stop. “Why are you crying, sunshine?”

“I’m… I’m not.” Her broken voice betrayed her words, but still she held her ground.

“Alina…” He placed a soothing hand on the small of her back, “What’s wrong?”

She looked away, “Nothing’s wrong. I was just… Seeing the beautiful art.” She whispered, her voice as devoid of heartbreak as she could. It sound just a little less broken now. Maybe it would be enough to drive him away.

His hand lingered for a moment before he took his back, “I see. Beautiful art has driven me to tears before as well.” A sad chuckle left her lips. A moment passed before Nikolai cleared his throat, “Would you like to return to the ball?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Hmm, that’s a shame. I was hoping to introduce my mother to the woman I’m in love with.” He said, tone light and nonchalant, as though he had just spoken of the weather and not… not…

“What?!” She gasped, turning to him at last. He couldn’t. He hadn’t. It wasn’t possible!

A small and genuine smile grew on his lips, “Ah, there you are.” He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, “Now, why won’t you tell me why you’re crying, sunshine?”

“What do you mean with ‘the woman you’re in love with’? You can’t just say those things and then change the subject!”

Nikolai drew closer, “I love you, Alina.” Her mouth parted, yet no words escaped. He brushed away a few stray locks of hair, “Why were you crying, Alina? Please, tell me. I can’t stand the idea of you being so sad.”

She tried to look away from those hazel eyes that haunted her every waking moment, “I’m not… It’s nothing of importance. What do you mean with that? You can’t… You can’t possibly meant you love-love me.”

Perfect teeth shined as his smile widened, “I do mean it, Alina. I love you. And… I was hoping to…” He licked his lips and looked down for a moment and Alina felt like her heart would have willingly left her body to meet his just then. Nikolai looked back at her, “I was hoping, if the feelings turned out to be mutual, to… propose tonight.”

Oh.

Oh saints.

Oh saints and their wretched humour. This was terrible! And wonderful! But so terrible! She shook her head, fresh tears blurring her eyes, “You… You can’t. You can’t! I’m wrong for you. We-We can’t. It doesn’t matter how I feel about you, I’m wrong for you! A liability, the worst of the worst!” Her heart screamed inside her chest, demanding her to tell him the truth, to stop saying stupid things, to just kiss him and say yes and be with him, dammit!

Nikolai laughed, “Alina, my love, you are not wrong for me. A liability?” He cupped her face, “How could you ever be a liability?”

This was getting ridiculous, Nikolai was acting like a blind fool! She took a step away from him and huffed, “I’m a thief! I stole from you! I lied and seduced you just to steal!” Her voice broke at the end as the truth ran out of her in a violent torrent, spilling around her and drowning her in her guilt and heartbreak.

Nikolai was holding her again, “Yes!” She frowned, confused with this reaction, “You did steal from me, sunshine. You stole my heart, Alina. Whole and completely.” He let out a breathy chuckle, “Although, I was more than happy to let you steal it.”

“But… I don’t…” She mumbled, too in shock with his heartfelt confession to utter anything with any sense.

“I just need to know one thing, Alina.” Nikolai continued undeterred.

Her heart sank, the beating thing having fluttered high with all of his words of love. This was it. He was going to ask about the ring, to offer her a chance to return it without jail time and tell her that their chances had been doomed since the very start.

“If you feel the same, Alina… If your feelings are mutual… Please tell me so. If you don’t feel the same… I won’t stop you from leaving. I’ll let you go, won’t mention this ever again. But if there is a chance that you feel the same…”

“Nikolai… I’m not… We can’t. I’m wrong for you.”

“Do you love me?”

She stopped. “…Yes. But…” Before she could say anything else then, Nikolai took her face between his hands and kissed her.

It was a perfect kiss. His lips on hers, his breath hers, his hands holding her with a tenderness that overwhelmed her. She swore she felt her heart beating anew, hope and love and wonder rushing fast through her veins and filling her brain with silly dreams and the possibilities of them coming true. A moan climbed up his throat and suddenly his arms were tight around her, holding her as close as he could. Alina couldn’t help the moan that was on her lips as the kiss went on and on, nor the way she melted into him, her body and heart and soul aching to become one with his in this moment.

And then they were breathing fast, cheeks flushed, silly grins on their faces.

Nikolai pressed his forehead to hers, a hand settled on the nape of her neck, “So, you love me too.” He rasped.

Alina realised this was one of her favourite sounds to hear from him, “Yes, yes I do. But Nikolai… There’s something I have to tell you.”

He shook his head, “It’s of no consequence. I’m certain it isn’t as important as you make it out to be. Truly, in this moment, the only thing that matters is that you love me back, sunshine.” He chuckled, “It’s actually a dream come true. Now…” He patted his jacket, “Where did I put that lovely emerald…?”

Alina was about to use this moment to tell the truth no matter what, when she noticed the way his silly grin turned into an insufferable smirk, mischievousness all over it. She gasped loudly and pushed him hard, “You DID know!” Nikolai laughed and it only annoyed her more, “You…! You knew! Then why… Why didn’t you do something? Why didn’t anyone say something?”

He shrugged and leaned on the vitrine, hands in his pockets, “No one knew but me.”

She drew her eyebrows in confusion, “What? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

His eyes travelled her body once, heat blooming deep within her, “Well, telling my mother that my brilliant plan wasn’t so brilliant after all wasn’t my idea of fun. Nor saying it failed because I ditched the party to have sex all night.” At this Alina’s blush deepened and she noticed a faint pink colouring the prince’s cheeks as well. He looked back at her, “And I was curious. About you, what you would do. But mostly about you.”

“That’s why you came to me alone.” She whispered, realising at last the real reason behind his sudden appearance. He hadn’t gone to her just for more sex, nor had he gone to get the ring. He had gone because he’d somehow found her interesting. “But I’m… I’m barely interesting enough for more than a few nights of sex, especially for a prince like you.”

“Allow me to disagree on that, sunshine.”

She huffed, “Fine. So, if you knew I had the ring all along, why didn’t you do something about it?”

A sheepish smile danced on his lips, “Well, first the company was fantastic. And there was great kissing and great sex, wonderful meals shared with just you, your witty and clever mind. I felt like my true self with you, Alina.” Her eyes fluttered with the rawness of his words. “And then, I fell in love with you. If before I hadn’t felt inclined to ask about the ring, then afterwards…” He reached up and brushed his knuckles on her cheek and Alina felt herself leaning into his touch, “Well, I really didn’t want to ruin the mood by bringing up such a conversation. In the words of a wise woman: I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”

At this, Alina couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Quoting Jane Austen?” She sighed, “No wonder I never found anything on the ring being missing. No one even knew it was gone.”

“No, just the two of us.”

“Were you ever going to say anything?”

“Well, I was hoping you would realise how madly in love you are with me and come clean. And then I would let you know of my own feelings for you and we would kiss and spend a wonderful night in each other’s arms as we finally had nothing else to hide from each other.”

She rolled her eyes again, all tears gone with all his silliness, “Your daydreams are a tad too exaggerated, no? Seen too many soap operas?”

He smiled, “I admit, though, I didn’t expect you to plan to return it in secret and then disappear. As if our relationship was doomed.”

Her own smile wilted a little. She looked away, “It is doomed, Nikolai. I’m a thief, you’re the crown prince. And this isn’t a fairy tale.”

Nikolai pulled her in and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, “We make our own fairy tales and magic, sunshine. We’re the ones that decide if we get a happy ending or not. I want it. What about you, Alina?”

Saints, the way he spoke… It made hope bloom in her chest. It undid every knot and washed away every worry she had. It made her think they really could do anything if they put their minds to it. Before she knew it, a new smile was on her lips and she was pulling him even closer, “I want it too, Nikolai. I really, really do.” She kissed his lips once, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alina.”

 

* * *

 

Deep green, rich and entrancing. The famous emerald shined under the bedside lamp light as she played with the ring, watching the way brought it to life. A crown of miniature diamonds glittered around it, winking at Alina with every movement. It was truly the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Heavy, and perhaps a little too big for her taste, but beautiful nevertheless.

Nikolai played with her hair, watching her. “It suits you.” He placed a soft kiss against her temple.

She sighed and melted into his embrace, dropping her hand at last, “It feels weird.”

“What feels weird?”

“To wear it. I… Well, I had it for so long, but I never put it on. I was too afraid of jinxing my luck. But it also feels weird because… Well, I’ve only known I love you for three weeks. Isn’t it… A little too soon?”

He hummed, “I suppose it feels that way to you. I’ve been aware of my own feelings for quite some time, and of yours too, so it felt like the right step to take after everything. But if you don’t feel ready to use it yet, then wait until you feel ready.”

She looked up and frowned, “I didn’t say I didn’t feel ready. I just… Well, no one even knows of us. Everyone will think it’s too fast.”

“Alina, sunshine…” He tipped her chin up and kissed her lips, “All I want right now is for you to say yes to us. You don’t have to worry about the engagement if you don’t want to think of it yet. I just… Well, I’ll just be happy to know you will say yes when I propose.” He paused, “Again.”

Her gaze fell on the ring once more, “I just… You don’t have to propose again, Nikolai. You know my answer… But…” She bit her lip and grew quiet.

“What is it, sunshine?”

“I’m still a thief. I still stole from you and many others. Even if we wait before announcing the engagement, someone will eventually know of what I do to pass the time. And it won’t look good. At all.”

Nikolai shifted in the bed and pulled her closer to him, “Don’t worry about that, Alina. No one will ever know of your favourite hobby.” His tone was definite, as though he held her future in his hands and he had seen it all.

“How can you be sure?”

“I’m having Tamar and Tolya, my most trusted guards and spies, erase every record that might as much as connect you to someone sneezing on a prized necklace be deleted from existence.”

At this she sat up, sheet sliding off her naked body, “What?”

Nikolai’s eyes flickered to her chest for a moment, as though he couldn’t help himself, “You will have a clean slate, Alina. If you want that, of course. I don’t mind your hobby one bit, but you’re right, serious trouble can come our way if word gets out.”

She wasn’t sure this was really happening, it felt too… too wish-granting. “I get… Can you really do that? Erase any signs of my… _Hobby_?”

“Nothing has been done yet. But yes. I can.” He caught her hand within his, “Have you… Have you changed your mind?”

“What? No… I just… Does this mean you want me to clean up my act?”

Nikolai looked up, eyes wide, “Saints, no! Alina, sunshine, your… _hobby_ was the very reason why we met. Why would I want you to change that about yourself? I’m just… Well, I’m just offering you a chance to hide any trace of your less legal behaviour. Because you said that was why we couldn’t be together.”

“Oh.” That… made sense. “What if I want to steal something again?”

“Well, I am into role-playing, my love. We can always re-enact our first meeting downstairs.”

She rolled her eyes, “But what if?”

“Alina, love, you know it will be riskier. But if you want to, I won’t hold you back. I might help, if it’s not a conflict of interests.”

“Meaning?”

“So long you don’t steal from us, it’s perfectly fine by me. You can steal from those rotten rich members of the court. They won’t miss a few gems from their collection, especially since they have ridiculous insurances and such.”

Alina looked at him as though a second head had just sprouted from his neck, “Are you seriously saying that when we marry I can continue stealing and also giving me the marks to do so? Are you mad?” Suddenly she felt like completely cleaning up her act. Nikolai had lost his mind all together!

Nikolai smiled bright, this smile not doing anything to fend off her theory, “I am mad about you, yes. And why not, sunshine? It’s what you do, it’s who you are. Who am I to ask you to change?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The crown prince? Who just asked me to marry him?!”

“And?”

“And…! Saints help me, I might kill you if you continue being so insufferable.” She shook her head, “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? Offering me all chances to steal so it’s no longer as fun.”

Nikolai sat up, a hand snaking up to the back of her neck, “I meant it, sunshine. I don’t want you to change just because of me or what I want. I love you just as you are, I would never ask you to change or smother down some aspect about you. If you want to steal, I will be there for you. If you don’t want to steal, I will still be there for you. No matter what, Alina. No matter what.”

She stared into his eyes. Their hazel was absurdly beautiful. Rich greens and deep browns, flecks of gold scattered like stars in the night sky. So beautiful, she would gladly give up every theft of hers just to stay here in this moment, staring into his eyes, forever. “Oh Nikolai… I love you.” Perhaps it was about time to stop her thievery. She’d had fun. Plenty of it. And made some good money for herself, stashed away in a safe account. Perhaps… Perhaps, it was time to close that chapter of her life and start a new one. With Nikolai.

But of course, not close it for good. His offer for role-playing was far too alluring for Alina to decline it. She would gladly call him up on it as soon as possible.

Nikolai’s lips, so perfect and pink and lush, seemed permanently stuck in his silly grin, “I love you too, sunshine.”

She paused just before they kissed again, “All right. You can have my records cleaned up. And… Yes, I will marry you. But let’s just do some courting for the public before we tell anyone, okay?” And so she could get used to this new reality of hers. Of theirs.

His breath was deliciously hot against her lips, “As you wish, Alina. As you wish.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh at last :') together and happy, these two sure played around the issue huh?
> 
> thanks for sticking with this idea, it was crazy and I'm happy some of you enjoyed it enough!! turns out sleepy ideas just as you're waking up are good! <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is an all too previous thing, precious enough for Alina to wish to steal some *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> GASP! THE EMERALD!
> 
> hey! so this is a random idea I woke up to one day lol. it won't be long, but it goes straight to the point lol  
> I found the idea of Alina stealing from Nikolai, him catching her and then her quick distraction to be waaaayyy too entertaining not to write so yeah ;)
> 
>  
> 
> comments/feedback/fangirling keeps the monsters under the bed away from even the bed <3


End file.
